glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Young/Live While We're Young
Die Young/Live While We're Young by Ke$ha/One Direction is sung by New Directions in the fifteenth episode of Season One, A World of Confusion. Solos are from Jason, Kai, Leah, Monica and Rocky. Lyrics Rocky: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Leah: Oh what a shame that you came here with someone Rocky: So while you're here in my arms Leah and Rocky: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young we're gonna die young Monica with New Directions Girls: Hey boy I'm waiting on ya I'm waiting on ya C'mon and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up the windows down Jason: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Monica: Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Jason with New Directions (Monica): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (here with someone) So while you're here in my arms (here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Kai with New Directions Boys: Hey baby it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over a thing, just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave the phone oh oh oh Rocky (Leah): Yeah, we'll be doing what we do (Looking for some trouble tonight) Just pretending that we're cool and so shine (Take my hand, I'll show you the wild) Leah with New Directions (Rocky): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (here with someone) So while you're here in my arms (here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun (see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (pretend it's love) And never never never stop for anyone (anyone) Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Monica: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Kai (Jason): If I die young bury me in satin (Tonight) Lay me down on a bed of roses (we are young) Sink me in the river at dawn (So let's set the world on fire) Send me away (We can burn brighter, than the sun) Monica (Rocky): Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun (see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (pretend it's love) And never never never stop for anyone (anyone) Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Leah: Pretend it's love& Toni-ight& Let's make the most of the night And live while we're young Monica with New Directions (Jason): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna And live while we're young (And live while we're young) Video Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson Category:Songs sung by Jason Smith Category:Songs sung by Monica Parks Category:Songs sung by Kai Johnson